


Truth

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess tells the Hermit who she really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

Sitting at the little kitchen table in the hermit’s cottage had become commonplace for Jessica now. Half the time it was unfortunately like the first, with her needing to rest and drink a healing tea to help heal her wounds or at least dull the pain. He never questioned it, though.

“You’re probably wondering why I keep showing up injured,” said Jess, putting her mug of tea down on the table.

“Well… it used to be because of the tree, but it has been dead for years now. And your wounds don’t often seem to come from sharks or other sea life,” said the hermit.

“You never said anything,” said Jess. She was grateful for it, though.

“I did worry, though,” said the hermit. He put a hand over Jessica’s, and she felt her heart jump at the contact.

“Well, okay,” said Jess. “I’ll tell you now. I wanted to tell you myself. I didn’t want you to find out from someone else.” She took a deep breath.

“You don’t have to,” said the hermit. “If you don’t want to, I mean.”

“I don’t want there to be any secrets between us,” said Jess. Her heart pounded. “I care about you too much to keep you in the dark.”

“I care about you too,” said the hermit. “More than you think.”

“We’ll see if you still do after I tell you,” said Jess. “I’m more than just a siren. I’m one of Garnok’s Generals. I have dark magic and I made a name for myself as the Dark Princess. That horse that you gave me… I had to have him turned into a Dark Horse. It was very painful for him. I understand if you don’t want to see me anymore.” She closed her eyes and braced herself, waiting for the answer. The rejection. The threats to turn her in to the druids.

“So you are not only a siren, you are also royalty,” said the hermit. Jess opened her eyes, blinking away tears. “A Dark Princess. And a warrior woman.”

“So you don’t hate me?” asked Jess. “You’re not… afraid of me?”

“No,” said the hermit. “Not at all. Personally, I keep out of the business of the Soul Riders and Garnok’s people. It’s a terrible business. Those four poor girls are always caught up in it.”

“Sometimes it’s five,” said Jessica. “But I’ve done so many horrible things.”

“That’s not the girl I know,” said the hermit. “You’re just a siren to me. Just a beautiful girl caught up in this mess. You’re so gentle with the horses, I know that you only kill because you have to.”

“Sometimes I enjoy killing,” said Jessica. “I’m a predator.”

“I’ve always known that. You did reveal yourself to me as a siren when we first met, after all. But it won’t stop me from loving you,” said the hermit. Jess blushed. So it went both ways, then.

“Thank you,” said Jess. “For caring about me, for not turning me away, for… for seeing me. The real me. And not running away in terror.”

“Jess,” said the hermit, and took her face in his hands. He kissed her, and Jess felt love flow through her. He loved her. He saw her, the real her, and yet he still loved her. And she knew, without even asking, that he would protect her from the druids. He would stay.


End file.
